


Runaway

by Stardella



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Basically just the game, Gen, Idk what I’m doing, is this how tags work???, literally my first fic, six and seven work together, theres no ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardella/pseuds/Stardella
Summary: Basically Little Nightmares but Six and Seven work to escape togetherSeven can talk but Six can’t





	1. Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe I have no idea what I’m doing to be honest. I haven’t seen any Little Nightmares fics anywhere, so why not make my own? This is literally my first fanfic that I’ve posted anywhere, so constructive criticism is HIGHLY ENCORAGED!! Thanks!

He forgot his name.  
He forgot where he was and how he got there.  
He only knew what the deep rumbles and moaning drones of engines and the dripping of water on the floor told him.  
This place was bad. It was a place where children got cooked and eaten by monsters. A place where dark magic turned kids into mushrooms and sausages if they got caught. But he would not get caught. He would escape.  
The boy’s bare feet splashed through puddles on the floor, a short chain dragging behind him from his ankle cuff. He wasn’t sure where he got it from, but he knew it had to have something to do with the monsters.  
The boy stopped to stare at a huge fan pumping air from here to who knows where. The rhythmic thumps of the blades made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, as it eerily matched up with his heartbeat. He kept walking.  
As he trudged on, his stomach began rumbling with hunger. He groaned, clutching his raggedy shirt and making a strained face. How long had it been since he ate? Surely he must have eaten something before his memory had been knocked out.  
~Gurgle~  
He groaned, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Probably not.  
He limped and stumbled despite the painful aches, finding himself in a large empty room, save for a pile of crates in the corner.  
“Hello? Is anyone there? I need h-help...” he cried softly.  
~Gurgle~  
The boy fell to his knees, coughing, trying to rid himself of the aching hunger he felt. At this point, he would eat ANYTHING.


	2. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven gets help from an unexpected source

There was only silence, save for the rumbling of his stomach and the groans of the walls. The boy bowed his head, losing hope.   
His nose perked up at the scent of meat. He raised his head to see that there was a bright red piece of raw meat being held inches from his face.  
The boy stared, then grabbed it with both hands and ripped through it ravenously with his teeth. There was blood, and, maybe he was just delirious, but it felt a little warm.   
He heard a throat being cleared, and looked up to see who had given him his meal.   
His eyes were met with a young girl wearing a yellow raincoat, with pale skin and short black hair that fell into her eyes.   
The girl wiped her hand on her coat, then held it out for the boy to grab.He stuttered and coughed, then found his voice.   
“Th-thank you,” He said, taking the girl’s hand and letting her pull him off the ground. The little girl smiled, shaking his hand.   
She was about half a head shorter than him, and her legs were noticeably more frail and skinny than his were, scrapes and dirt standing out on her feet.  
“Who are you?” He asked. “Are you trying to escape this place too?”   
The girl nodded. She held her hands to his face. Five fingers up on one hand, one on the other.   
“Six?” The boy tilted his head. She nodded, she put a finger to her chest, then held up six again.   
“You’re six? Six years old?” He asked. The girl shook her head and repeated the hand motions.   
“Six...is that your name?”   
She nodded, then pointed to the boy, tapping his chest with her finger.  
“Me? My name?”   
She nodded again.   
“I-I don’t know what my name is.”   
He didn’t have the slightest idea who he was before he was here. He looked down at Six.   
She was a runaway, just as determined to escape as he was.  
“If your name is Six...” he said slowly. “Then how about my name is...Seven?”   
Six smiled and clapped her hands softly. Seven tapped Six’s chest and held up six fingers.   
“Six.”  
Then he tapped his own chest and held up seven fingers.   
“Seven. That’s me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is crap. Longer chapter for sure, but in this case it’s quantity over quality.


	3. The Hanging Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six and Seven wander the Maw

The two children walked from room to room, roaming the dark hallways and swinging open doors. So far, the only living things in this place that Seven had seen were Six, and a couple of rats.   
They found themselves climbing a thin, rickety staircase, across a seemingly endless abyss.   
The walls dripped with water, and even the slightest sound echoed with the moaning drone that seemed to fill every inch of this place.   
As the pair climbed the stairs, Seven couldn’t help but stare at the massive chains that hung high over their heads and ended who knows where. He gulped and kept following Six.  
At the top of the stairs there was a window. Upon climbing through the window, Six was met with a gruesome sight. She gasped and tugged on Seven’s sleeve, not looking away.   
“What? What is...” he caught sight of what she was staring at. “Oh...”   
The pair stared at the long, dangling legs of a man, hung by his neck with a rope. A wood chair and a note lay on the floor below him.   
Seven stared up at the dead man in horror, unable to speak. Six tore her eyes away and picked the note off the floor.   
‘I CANT TAKE IT’ was written in shaky handwriting. ‘TAKE CARE OF SUKOSHI.’  
Six reread the note over again before folding it up and putting it in her coat pocket, hiding it from Seven’s view.   
She pulled on his sleeve again, shaking him from his trance-like state.   
Seven kept his head down and stayed quiet as Six opened the tall wooden door and led him to the next room.

The door to the room swung open with a soft cream. The two children crossed the length of the room, their tiny footsteps echoing loudly.   
Six stopped in front of a giant refrigerator, set in the middle of the room, and ran her hand down the handle. The fridge was littered with black inky handprints, showing signs of a struggle. It looked as though someone had tried to resist getting dragged away.   
They were barely smaller than Six’s when she put her hand up to them, and when she pulled it away, she realized with a jolt that the black substance was still wet.   
Six wiped her hand and pulled on the handle as hard as she could until it swung open, almost knocking her onto the ground. She looked up at the several shelves, all of them empty except for what looked like a pair of shoes towards the top, making a shadow from the flickering lightbulb.   
Six peeked our from the door, looking for Seven. The boy was an opening in the wall at the far side of the room, pressing his ear against the wall and putting his hand through the crack.   
“Six, come here,” he called softly. “Something’s in here.”   
Six hurried over, crouching to peek through the crack. She could certainly hear something moving around in there.  
Seven crouched down, being careful not to hit his head, and tiptoed through the crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the reveal that literally everyone knows what it is!!


End file.
